Currently, after intelligent terminals become popular, a new trend appears. That is, multiple intelligent terminals are paired to work collaboratively, for example, multiple intelligent terminals are used to collaboratively display a picture, or multiple intelligent terminals are used to create a surround sound effect. To enable collaborative operation between among multiple terminals, relative positions between the terminals must be firstly determined.
In the prior art, multi-terminal positioning is mainly using two terminals that simultaneously transmit an ultrasonic signal to each other; and calculating a distance from one terminal to the other terminal by using a received ultrasonic signal sent by the other terminal and a received ultrasonic signal sent by the terminal itself. However, the manner of multi-terminal positioning by transmitting ultrasound in the prior art can only be performed between two terminals, and only the distance between the two terminals is calculated, so the positioning efficiency is low.